


A Song of Love Blooming to You

by blueberry_milk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: Tsubasa started realizing her fondness over flowers and Homura's florist.





	A Song of Love Blooming to You

It was a normal day for Honoka. She did her usual routine, eating breakfast with her sister, bathing early, then manning the flower shop that her family owns before going to school. The orange haired girl loved working around with flowers, saying that it gives her more energy to start the day. Her childhood friends Umi and Kotori loved the scent that Honoka gives off, and often teases her that she should open a flowery fragrance line to the public.

She was cutting long stemmed roses when her first customer entered the shop.

"Good morning, welcome to Homura’s flower shop!" Honoka greeted the customer with a bright smile on her face. The brunette looked at the flowers displayed on the shop with a distressed face, so Honoka decided to assist her. "Do you need assistance in picking flowers?" she asked politely.

"Hmm, what flower suits weddings the most?" the customer's green orbs met with Honoka's own. _Woah, she's beautiful_ , the orangehead thought to herself. She looked away from the brunette and focused her attention to the flowers. "There are many flowers to choose from, actually. But I would highly recommend Tulips. We have different colors of Tulips, with each carrying its own meaning and significance." Honoka led her to the area where they keep their Tulips.

She grabbed Tulips of different colors and showed it to the brunette. "The meaning of tulips is perfect love. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love, while Purple symbolizes royalty. The Yellow tulips represent cheerful thoughts and lastly, White tulips are used to claim worthiness or to send a message of forgiveness." the brunette was astonished by Honoka's extensive knowledge about flowers. She looked again at the flowers in front of her before making a choice. "I think I'll go with Red and White." she said.

Honoka gathered all the flowers that she'll be needing for the bouquet. The green-eyed girl watched intensely as Honoka skillfully arranged the flowers to make it look more presentable. It only took her a few minutes to finish the bouquet.

"Here you go." Honoka gave the bouquet to her customer. The brunette carried it and paid for Honoka's services.

As she was about to leave the shop, Honoka noticed that what the brunette paid her was too much. "H-Hey, wait! You forgot to claim your change!" she shouted. The other stopped for a moment then looked back at Honoka.

"It's okay, you can keep it." she gave her a small smile. "By the way, I'm Tsubasa. And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Honoka." the orangehead replied shyly.

"Honoka, eh?" Tsubasa's eyes met Honoka's again. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you."

* * *

 Tsubasa has become Honoka's regular customer. Twice in a week, the brunette visits to buy flowers from Homura. Her frequent visitation has become one of the things that Honoka highly anticipates every week.

Today, Tsubasa came in again. She bought a few Hydrangeas from Homura.

"I'm not much of a flower-person like you, but I really like the smell of these. It's so calming." Tsubasa said as she sniffed the sweet scent of the flowers that she's holding. Honoka took the flowers from the brunette then wrapped it in paper.

"The person you're buying flowers for, he or she must be so lucky." the orange haired girl said as she gave back the flowers to Tsubasa.

The brunette thought that buying flowers every week would definitely leave an impression that she was giving it to someone else. In her case, the true reason why she's dropping by to their flower shop opposed Honoka's assumptions.

"To be honest, I buy these flowers for myself." Tsubasa chuckled as she saw the other's shocked expression. "The flowers are one thing, but the reason why I always go here is because I want to see you." 

Tsubasa stared at Honoka, making her heart beat faster than ever. "Even though I'm not with you all the time, seeing these flowers at home reminds me of how warm your smile is." the brunette placed the flowers onto a nearby table and leaned forward to cup Honoka's face.

"I really like you, Honoka."

The orangehead's face turned deep red upon that sudden confession.

"I like you too, Tsubasa. Let's see where this blossoming love will take us." Honoka smiled at Tsubasa then planted a soft kiss on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the title track of the newest album of Honoka's seiyuu! Please listen to Emi Nitta's EMUSIC32 -meets you- if you have time. :)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Tell me what you think about it.


End file.
